Hody Jones
Hody Jones is a great white shark fishman, the former captain of the New Fishman Pirates and a former soldier of the Neptune Army. He is an admirer and militant believer of Arlong's ideals, and the primary antagonist of the Fishman Island Arc. Profile and Stats *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 30 *'Birthday': April 14th *'Classification': Fishman, New Fishman Pirates Captain *'Gender': Male *'Height': 205 cm (6'9") *'Weight': 226 kg (500 lbs) *'Skin Color': Grey *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': Pink newsboy cap, with a little trident represented on the left side, a massive scarf seemingly made from a dog-like animal around his neck, with the animal’s head hanging on the left side of his chest, a red open, short-sleeved shirt, a wide collar and dark-red spots on the lower part, short blue trousers with a similar pattern but with light-blue spots, a pink sash, and sandals. *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Fishman Karate (Fishman Jujutsu, Energy Steroids Enhancement, Master Weapons Specialist, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immense Strength, Immense Endurance and Durability, Enhanced Speed, Master Strategist and Tactician *'Standard Equipment': Tridents and Kirisame *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Shark Arrows, Water Shot, Shark Pack *'Weaknesses': Is much weaker on dry land. Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': Likely Large Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class M *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ *'Durability': Possibly Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': Likely Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Hody is a grey-skinned great white shark fishman. He had a large belly, with a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates design on the right side as well as a long scar on the left, and muscular arms and legs. His facial features include glaring eyes, with long and distinctive eyelashes, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a stub nose. He had long brown curly hair, with a long tuft hanging on the left part of his face. His left arm is intricately tattooed, with the Arlong Pirates' Jolly Roger near the wrist and several circular designs above it ending with two skulls on the upper arm; he also has some spikes protruding from his bare wrist and circling it all, possibly decorative piercings. His brief fight with Zoro left him with a new scar that appears to start below his left shoulder and goes down his chest diagonally to the right, similar to the one Dracule Mihawk gave Zoro. He sported a pink newsboy cap, with a little trident represented on the left side, bearing a resemblance to the same weapon he was sometimes seen carrying around, and a massive scarf seemingly made from a dog-like animal around his neck, with the animal’s head hanging on the left side of his chest. Hody was seen wearing a red open shirt with short sleeves, a wide collar and dark-red spots on the lower part, short blue trousers with a similar pattern but with light-blue spots, a pink sash tied around the waist, and sandals. After overdosing himself on Energy Steroids, Hody underwent a drastic change in appearance: he no longer had a large belly, being far more muscular than before, with his muscles bulging in size with thick veins appearing, particularly on his arms, and his size greatly increased, being in equal in size to Ikaros Much, the largest of the New Fishman Pirates, while sitting down. His dark hair had lightened exponentially. He no longer wore any headgear, and donned a shirt with the colors reversed from the one he originally wore, with the dark background having turned light and the light spots along the bottom having turned dark. He also carried his trident on his back. This later becomes his current appearance in the crossover series. Personality Hody is a racist, overly hypocritical, prideful, brutal and a vicious natured fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Fisher Tiger to die when he could have been saved (which was not true, as Tiger refused human blood due to being betrayed). He proves this by attacking humans within his reach. He, like Arlong, believes that Fishmen are the supreme race, demonstrating his arrogance by attacking Gyro's crew with his hands cuffed, showing them that they could easily be destroyed even with the handicap. He then deliberately released the crew, injured but alive, setting them as examples, telling them to spread the word of the New Fishman Pirates. Despite the fact that they both looked down on humans, his treatment of humans is even more brutal than Arlong's. He considers his human captives to be expendable and sees them as nothing more than pawns, while Arlong had left humans alone so long as they paid him the "tribute" money periodically. Arlong mainly killed humans to make examples of them when they did not pay up and was content with leaving them be, aside from odd acts to make sure the humans knew who was boss, but Hody will go out of his way to attack humans, such as using them as part of his plan that will almost ensure their deaths, and threatening to kill them outright if they refuse, giving them very little chance to live altogether. Hody basically grew up basking in hatred of Fishman towards Humanity. He and his crew would hate and fear the day when the animosity between humans and Fishmen would fade. This leads Hody and his crew to become bloodthirsty radicals who do not care for the peace of Fishman Island. Hody himself believes that heaven has selected him and his crew to hand judgement down to humanity, despite humans did utterly nothing against Hody personally. From his point of view, hatred towards humans is his definition of pride. Hody despises anyone who wants peace with humans especially Otohime, claiming that her preaching was aggravating and he did everything in his power to keep her hopes and dreams from becoming real. Hody's belief of Fishmen superiority is so fierce, he fanatically believes that heaven itself has granted him power. Despite Hody seeing Arlong as a role model, there are several factors that greatly distinguish the two, besides the difference in their levels of cruelty. While Arlong was tight with his wallet and could not pay for Hyouzou for his services as well as failing to get Vander Decken IX as his subordinate, Hody managed to make accommodations for these two by being more open with financial compensation and was willing to treat powerful allies as equals instead of being a dominating leader. While Arlong valued and considered his crew as his brothers and was extremely angry when one of his crewmen was used as a shield by Luffy, Hody, on the other hand, does not hold camaraderie in any regard even though he has been close to his officers since they were kids. Hody had no problem using one of his own subordinates as a shield to protect himself and also taunted Neptune for using himself as a shield to protect his own soldiers from harm, deeming him unworthy to be king because of that. Furthermore, according to Hatchan, while Arlong would not harm his fellow Fishmen, Hody will kill any Fishman who has shown sympathy towards humans, even referring to the people who gave their signatures to support the migration as a list of traitors. Also unlike the Arlong Pirates, who demonstrate their pride as Fishmen by utilizing on their natural strength, Hody and his crew did not care what methods they use to show off their superiority, best shown by their heavy abuse of Energy Steroids (as Hody calls Arlong's methods to be barbaric, which the New Fishman Pirates believed to a mistake to be learned from). He has gotten so arrogant that he now does not seem to care about anyone but himself and his goal, to the point he is willing to sacrifice 100,000 of his own subordinates without a second thought. Hody is also completely fearless (if not insane and delusional), using Energy Steroids, a potent drug that increases his strength, knowing the effect also shortens his life (though he apparently did not realize it accelerate one's age instead of simply reducing the lifespan). He appears to have developed an addiction to the drug as he continuously ate it throughout the day and even swallowed a giant handful of steroids at once, whether as to gain an upper hand against his enemies or as painkillers. He also threatened his crewmates for preventing Hody from overdosing, and his violent nature may have been intensified from the side-effects of the Energy Steroids. This arrogant stubbornness led him to overdose heavily, and destroyed his body, which even then, did not deter him from hating humanity irrationally. Hody considers King Neptune to be a coward and shows a desire of taking Fishman Island from him. He will do whatever is needed to achieve his goals as he joined Neptune's army solely for sheer military knowledge and experience and has no qualms about betraying his former comrades. Hody's cruelty, recklessness, hatred, superiority complex and biased goals led Neptune to refer him as quite selfish. He claims that he is fully willing to give his own life to destroy humanity. Hody has shown a great deal of cunning as he deceived the citizens of Fishman Island into believing a human murdered Queen Otohime, stole the Energy Steroids from the royal palace without Neptune suspecting him, and later allied with Vander Decken IX (even though Hody does not really see him as an equal) so as to carry out his plan on infiltrating the near impenetrable Ryugu Palace and in an effort to kill Shirahoshi. Hody is also extremely arrogant and boastful, showing that he not only thinks himself above all humans, but also above all his fellow Fishman, and went as far as to call the Straw Hat Pirates and a former Warlord weak, despite their fearsome reputations and high bounties. Like many other characters, he has a distinctive laugh: "Jahahahaha!" History Plot Powers and Abilities Fishman Karate: Hody was a practitioner of Fishman Karate and he showcased it by his manipulation of water. He could hurl simple droplets of water and turn them into deadly bullets with extreme kinetic force. He could also punch the water to send a shockwave through the water and the victims body. *'Shark Grip': Hody uses his tremendous strength and grip to crush large walls of stone. *'Shark Arrows': Hody first wets his arm, then he uses his massive strength to throw many drops of water, which are converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force. After his transformation on Energy Steroids, Hody secretes the water from his arm, rather than gathering it from an external source. *'Water Shot': The basic version of Shark Arrows, in which Hody throws a single drop of water like a bullet. After undergoing the transformation due to the Energy Steroids, the penetrative force of this attack has increased in an unbelievable way, to the point where it not only pierced through a fishman, but also through several structures and rock formations behind him, moving a long distance away from the location from which it was fired, and only then returning to its original state of drop and falling in the water. *'Sea Drums': Hody punches the water in front of him pushing it at his opponent and sending a shockwave through it. The shockwave hits the opponent dealing great damage and leaving a pressure mark on his body. Fishman Jujutsu: Hody is also skilled in this art and is capable of manipulating the water around his environment. *'Shark Pack': Hody throws the water which takes the shape of a flock of sharks which bite his opponent. Energy Steroid Enhancement: By taking the deadly Energy Steroids, which doubled his strength each time he consumes a pill, Hody became far more dangerous than he already was, taking further advantage of his amazing physical strength. The pills had become Hody's main source of power for his campaign of terror. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fishmen Category:Pirate Captains Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:One Piece Characters Category:Antagonists